Girls Night Out
by hypnoticfish
Summary: Diaz reluctantly agrees to hang out with Santiago, but she'll never be the same afterwards. Must be 18 years or older to read. Tags include: Masturbation, hypnosis, lesbian.
1. Chapter 1

The two detectives, Amy Santiago and Rosa Diaz, were co-workers but didn't spend time with each other very often. Santiago played by the rules mostly, and she tried to be friendly towards everybody, so she couldn't tell why Diaz didn't like her. She decided she would ask her to hang out for the night.

"Hey, Rosa." Santiago walked up to her desk.

"Don't call me Rosa." She responded coldly.

"Okay, well I was wondering if you'd like to have a girls night tonight."

"With who?" Even when asking this she sounded like she was going to deny it no matter who it might be.

"Me. We just never hang out, and being around Jake so often is exhausting." Santiago admitted. Diaz sat starring at her for almost two minutes before making up her mind.

"Fine, we can hang out tonight. What did you have in mind?" She was already going back to her paperwork when asking this.

"Well, there's a hypnosis show uptown that we could go to."

"Isn't that fake, why would we go to that?"

"Well, we could treat it like a play, like a comedic play maybe." Diaz took another minute of silence before responding.

"Fine, I guess so."

Santiago and Diaz showed up to the hypnosis show together. They noticed that neither were dressed nearly as nice as everyone else as they walked in and took their seats.

"I didn't think this was a formal kind of thing." Santiago said.

"Yeah, this isn't the type of thing people take other people on dates. These people are dressed like they're going to an expensive restaurant." Diaz added before the lights lowered and a man walked out on stage. He was loud and annoyingly played up the whimsical aspect of the show. He had hypnotized a couple of groups of people that he chose after walking through the audience. Santiago was optimistic about whether it was real or not while Diaz was extremely skeptical. The hypnotist must've seen Diaz was getting bored because he chose the two of them to come up to the stage. Neither one of them really wanted to, but the pressure from the audience was enough to get them on the stage.

"So do either of you not believe in hypnosis?" The man asked them before sitting them in the two chairs on stage.

"I don't." Diaz blatantly said. "It feels like it's extremely fake and everyone acts."

"Well what about you, dear?" The man asked Santiago.

"I'm a bit skeptical, I've never actually been hypnotized before, but I'm not against it." She explained. The man pulled a large gold coin connected to a gold chain out of a pocket from his jacket. He waved it in front of Santiago saying generic "You're feeling sleepy" and "You're eyes are getting heavier" stuff. After a couple of minutes Santiago eyes were fluttering before they eventually closed, letter her head hang off of her shoulders. Diaz watched, feeling like this was all Santiago's idea and she was just acting.

"If that's not enough for you, which I understand if it isn't, then I can have her do something." The man said. "See, balance is connected to your brain so for her to do this next thing is a direct result of hypnosis." He leaned over and whispered in Santiago's ear for a couple of seconds. He stood up straight and snapped his fingers, instantly Santiago stood up, her eyes still closed, and flipped over, standing completely straight and steady on her hands. Her shirt fell towards her face, showing all of her stomach and little bit of her bra. Diaz stood up to help her before the hypnotist snapped his fingers again, causing Santiago to flip back to her feet and sit in her chair again.

"I have to apologize, that didn't go as expected." He said.

"I still feel like this might've been her idea, I don't know why, but there's no proof that she didn't plan all of this, besides the shirt thing obviously." Diaz explained.

"Well then, do you mind if I try to hypnotize you?" Diaz thought for a short amount of time, but was pressured again from the audience.

"Fine, but only to finally prove that this whole thing is a sham, I'm the master of my own mind and body." She said before sitting down again. The hypnotist did the same thing. She watched the golden coin and listen to him and before she knew it she was asleep. The hypnotist didn't take kindly to her trying to humiliate him like that.

"As you can see everybody, it is possible to hypnotize those who do not believe it." The hypnotist said to his audience. "Now I think she deserves a small punishment for her attitude." He pulled both detectives closer to him and whispered in their ears. He stood up and snapped his fingers, allowing both of them to awaken. Both of them looked around as if no time had passed.

"Weren't you going to hypnotize me?" Diaz said.

"I thought I was first." Santiago said to her.

"You both have already been hypnotized, and I will demonstrate by saying this: I command you to-" He was saying before a gunshot was heard from the back. The entire audience made an uproar as they all flooded to the emergency exits. Diaz and Santiago didn't have any weapons because they weren't on the clock, so they had to make their ways to emergency exits just like everybody else, but the heroics in them forced them to help everyone exit before themselves.

The two detectives got back to Diaz's home. Santiago was dropping her off.

"That was... interesting." Santiago said in a defeated attitude. She knew their night out was a bust.

"Yeah, look maybe we can try this again, but not hypnosis, that guy was annoying." Diaz said.

"Oh, yeah sure. I'd love to hang out again, we can do whatever." As Diaz got out of the car, for some strange reason, Santiago couldn't take her eyes off of her partners legs, following them all the way up to her ass. She was almost drooling while starring. Diaz stuck her head back into the car and waved goodbye. She didn't know why, but she was smiling, like she was saying goodbye to a guy she liked.

They both lay in their own beds, unable to think about anything other than each other. Diaz couldn't stop thinking about Santiago's pillowy lips, her tight pants, or when her bra started to show during the show. She didn't even notice that her hand had found its way down under her panties. She was feeling herself, allowing it to be soft at first, but eventually she started sliding a finger in and out, faster and faster before making it two fingers. She did this until she was done, but she wasn't satisfied.

Santiago was dealing with a similar feeling. She couldn't stop thinking about starring at Diaz's butt, or how nice her legs her legs looked. Just like with the woman she was fascinating about, her hand traveled down to her vagina. She tried to stop herself, she grabbed her phone and opened up a picture of Jake, but she still had Diaz in her thoughts. She eventually found herself looking at pictures of Diaz, going back and forth between that and remembering her ass from earlier in the night. She was also unsatisfied when she was done.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, for some reason, neither Santiago nor Diaz felt like they did last night. They both would sneak glances at each other, but nothing sparked in them again. They continued with their day as normal, but each of them could notice something weird about the other. Santiago noticed it more than Diaz did.

"Hey, Santiago, can you go on a coffee run for me?" Jake Peralta asked. He must've known something was different as well, because he kept asking her to do things for him, trivial things that she wouldn't normally do, but for some reason she obliged.

"Yeah, no problem." Santiago said, leaving her desk and exiting through the stairwell door. Peralta and Santiago were always extremely flirtatious with each other, so she liked to deny him small things like that, and he liked to tease her by asking her to do small things like that. That was a big indication that something was wrong with Santiago. She ran after her to ask her about last night.

She finally caught up to her and pulled her into an alley to talk. There was a pile of garbage behind them, and in front of them was the only exit from alley.

"We need to talk about last night." Diaz said.

"I agree, you've been acting really strange." Santiago replied.

"Me? You're getting coffee for Peralta now, that's not weird?"

"He asked me to. You've been doing everyone's paperwork when they ask you to, since when do you do anything for anyone else?" As they were bickering, a man with a gun showed up, aiming it at them. They both stopped long enough to notice.

"Are you kidding me? We're cops... you just tried to hold up two cops." Diaz said, as if he were stupid.

"Yeah, you were the two at that hypnosis show last night." He said, not seeming like he was regretting his decision at all. The two detectives looked at each other with a look that was a mixture of confusion and worry. "Alright, get rid of your weapons, throw them behind me." They both did as they were told as if there weren't anything wrong with it. They took off their weapon belts and threw them out of their reach to the point that they'd have to go through the mugger to get to them.

"You still can't rob us, we're cops, it doesn't work that way." Santiago said, not even questioning what she just did.

"Both of you, stop talking unless I say you can." He said, and they both instantly stopped talking. "You're also going to respond to what I say with 'yes master' got it?"

"Yes master." They said at the same time. They still seemed like they had power over him, like they weren't aware of what they were doing. Diaz started to walk towards the mugger, but was told to stop and did so without a second thought.

"You two look uncomfortable, take off your clothes, get comfortable." He told them.

"Yes master." They said as they started to remove their shirts. They unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled off every piece of clothing they were wearing until they were completely naked in front of their mugger. He put his gun away since they couldn't move anyways, and unzipped his pants to show his already erect penis. They both looked disgusted at it.

"Wipe that look off of your faces. You, the one with the fuckable face." He said as he pointed to Santiago. "Come over and suck my dick while the other sucks on my balls." They both did as they were told as if it were a simple favor that was asked of them. They both knelt down, Santiago sucking his dick and Diaz sucking on his balls, playing with them with her fingers. Santiago was able to take the dick with a little trouble as she started to choke a little bit while trying to get down to the base of it. The mugger moaned before reaching down and grabbing both of their tits. "I want you to finger each other while you're doing this."

"Yes master." They tried to say with their mouths full. They each reached one hand down to the others pussy and aggressively fingered the other immediately. They both were moaning trying to suck one their appointed object. The mugger got close to cumming, pushed Diaz out of the way, grabbed Santiago by her hair, and forcefully face fucked her. He came in her mouth which start to overflow and drip down her chin, chest, and onto the dirty ground below her. The mugger picked up their wallets, that had their badges, from their pants. He looked at them and found out what their names were.

"Okay, Diaz, come clean my dick of the left over cum." He said.

"Yes master." She said as she got to her knees from the ground and crawled to her masters cock. She licked up and down and sucked it completely clean before he put his dick away.

"Good, now help Santiago lick up all my cum, don't leave any behind." He commanded them.

"Yes master." They both said as they started to lick off of Santiago's naked body and the gross ground of the alley.

"When you're put your clothes back on, you're going to wear the other girls panties, just for fun. You're also going to not remember me being here when you snap back to normal. Other than that, have a lovely day." He said as he left. He emphasized the word 'lovely.'

When they finally cleaned all the cum from the scene, they couldn't help but stare at each other.

"Well, we should probably get going now." Santiago said, starring at her partners breasts.

"Yeah, we have..." Diaz got lost, leaning in to kiss Santiago. They both fell onto the pile of garbage and began making out. Just the light touch of their vaginas touching sent a shock through their body, allowing them to crave more of each other. They loved the feeling of each others skin on their own, Diaz's tongue sensually sliding up from Santiago's belly button, over her tit, and finally making it's way to her mouth. Santiago ran her fingers through her lovers hair, she couldn't stop touching it and she didn't know why. Her other hand found its way to Diaz's left breast, squeezing and pinching and pulling. "This is great."

"Yeah... I think I love you." Santiago said. Suddenly they realized what they were doing and got off of each other and the pile of trash. They were both extremely embarrased and quickly put on their clothes, wearing each others panties. Diaz was now wearing light blue ones with a floral design, while Santiago wore a black lacy pair that was also a thong. They put on their own clothes otherwise, grabbed their weapons but couldn't find their wallets. They went back to the police station and didn't speak about it for the rest of the day.


End file.
